Generally, electrical wires are connected by soldering or riveting method, which requires a considerable manpower aside from having unstable conduction result; as a result, the quality of an electric product might be affected. Recently, there has been a blade type of wire connector, which can cut the wire insulator for conduction, and can improve the assembling efficiency, but still has some drawbacks, such as the wire size being an important factor; for example, if the wire is too fine, the blade will be unable to cut the copper core of a wire, and a desired conduction result can not be obtained.